God Bless the Broken Road
by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX
Summary: sort of spin-off to my story 'A Year Later'. My life changed entirely my Junior year of high school, and honestly I owe it Blaine Andersen, who is and was my doctor, but that was where it started, because if he hadn't made that phone call, I still would have been on the streets, and little would have I known I would have a family. [for LinneaGB]


Okay, so this is sort of a spin off to my story _A Year Later_, but in a way, it isn't, and honestly I really have no idea on how this story will go, but I do know I don't plan on stopping no matter how long it takes for me to finish this.

Chapter 1.

"Do you have any family who can?" Dr. Andersen had asked, as he clicked his pen, so he could finish taking notes, as I finish the appointment, in which had already told me everything I already knew.

"Nope. They kicked me out a long time ago, and last time I showed up, they said they'd call the cops," I told Dr. Andersen the truth. It wasn't exactly the truth, but it was the edited version of what I was going to tell him. The real truth was, I was with my now current ex boyfriend, and sure, we had protected intercourse the first few times, and then it had continued a couple more times, and finally we decided we wouldn't need it, so we didn't use it. I told my over Christianize parents, and bam that was that. No "I'm going to help you" or anything. I went over and told Justen, and same reaction, except he told me obviously the baby was his, but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Okay next question," Dr. Andersen asks me, as he scratches some of black hair out of his face, and I realize that he was all knew to this. Every doctor already knew the information that he was trying to get at, and I realized that he would need to know about me living at the homeless shelter, so I figured I'd ready myself for that when he asked for it.

"I'm assuming that you're staying at the homeless shelter on Fort Street," Dr. Andersen guesses as he turns over the paper which is on his clipboard, and looks over at me again, grabs a blank piece of paper, and writes an address on it, and then hands me the paper.

"This isn't your house, is it?" I ask sounding confused, as I look into his brown eyes. "Because, no offense, but I'd rather not live with a doctor during this," I add as I hope that he doesn't take offense to this.

"None taken, but no it's someone I know who will help, and I'll call the cab for you," Dr. Andersen tells me as he opens the office door, and steps out in the hallway, as he waits for me to come out of the room behind him.

"How will I pay the driver, I don't have any money," I point out to him, as I enter the hallway.

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of that. The cab will be in a few minutes," he tells me, and I thank him, as I fold the address, and put it in my backpack, and then I thank him, and head outside in the Ohio fall chill, and wait for the cab, and wonder about the address that Dr. Andersen had given me, because, it didn't seem familiar. Then I wondered if anybody would be up around since I guessed it was probably late for them being the time that it was.

"Here you ma'am," the elder cab driver had told me, as we pulled up to the house that was on Mr. Andersen's note, and then I looked at the house, and it had seemed someone was home, because an upstairs light was on.

"Thank you sir, but I don't have any money," I tell the cab driver as I get out, and wonder what would happen next, because in movies, something always happens to those who don't pay cab drivers. Then he looks at me.

"No worries, ma'am, that doctor who had called for the cab has taken care of it," he tells me happily, as logs in my ride and mileage. "You have a great night now," he adds before he drives away, and heads out of sight, and then I stand on the steps, and wonder if I should knock, or if I should wait. Sleeping outside wouldn't be anything new. I was rather used to it.

I guess I must have dozed off when a short time later someone had come and shook me on the shoulder. As I awoke, I saw that it was a boy, who looked probably around my age, and had headphones around his neck, and I smell some sweat so I guessed he had been out running before he had come and woke me up.

"Are you alright?" he asks me with concern, as he looks at me.

"Sorry, I was dropped off here, and must have fallen asleep, anyways, yes I'm fine," I tell him, as I try to push my tiredness aside, but it wasn't working as planned.

"I'm Kaden," he tells me, as he gets up, and offers me a hand to help me up. "C'mon let me help you inside," he adds, as I take his hand, and when I'm up, he opens the door to go inside.

"I'm Violet," I tell him as we step inside. "And I'm also pregnant," I add, as I take a spot on the sofa, and then he looks at me, and heads towards the kitchen, after he sees that I'm fine, and comes back a couple of minutes later with a glass of water.

"Let me go get my mom. I'll be right back," he tells me, as I try not to get to comfortable, because I had no clue how long I was going to be here. I hoped not long, because well I don't know. I just hoped that it wasn't long. A couple of minutes later Kaden had come downstairs to where I was followed by a female, and another male, who I had assumed were his parents.

"You must be Violet, the girl who Blaine had called us about," she tells me happily, and I was glad that she wasn't judging as most parents would do when they find out that their teenage daughter is pregnant, though, I did wonder who Blaine was. "I'm Carole, and this is my husband Burt," she tells me happily.

"Sorry to have to come here at midnight. It could have waited," I tell them, as I feel sleepy again.

"Nonsense, people who know us, that our door is open twenty four seven, and being Blaine is our son in law, he knew without a doubt that we're very proud that you're here. Now get some sleep, and we'll see you later in the morning. If you need anything, we're all upstairs so just shout," Carole tells me, and that's the last thing I remember before I do fall asleep.


End file.
